This study will determine the effects of theophylline on energy metabolism in newborn infants with apnea. Specifically, these studies will test the hypotheses that theophylline: 1) impedes growth by increasing energy expenditure; 2) increases rate of lipid oxidation; 3) decreases body fat stores. Stable isotope tracer techniques will be the primary methods used.